Fear, Shoot, Love
by Soy Sawce
Summary: A girl with a tragic backstory gets involved with an Ex-CSI agent...even though she doesn't want to be. When she begins to notice something that's good about him, what could take place while these two are in hiding? UPDATED.
1. The Help

**Fear, Shoot, Love- **Soy Sawce

**Characters:** Sakura K., Syaoran L.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Rating: **M !

**Author's Note: ** Oh yes...an Author's note. As much as I dread author's notes I decided to put one in...because I can. Please continue reading the story! I've been on hiatus and I'm ready to write, write, write!

**Appearances:**

Sakura: Light Hair, Suntanned skin (Not Jersey Shore Tan), Glowing Green Eyes, Struggling Actress, 23

Syaoran: Dark brown hair, same skin as Sakura, Amber Eyes, CSI, 24

Tomoyo: Long Black Hair, pale skin, Purple eyes, Fashion Designer, loves Eriol, 25

Eriol: Navy hair, pale skin, silver eyes behind glasses, CSI, loves Tomoyo, 25 and a half

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Help**

_Tomoeda-Sakura_

"Sakura Kinomoto, please come this way." A nurse said, motioning for me to come to a checkup room behind a desk.

I laid on the table as a woman rubbed an ultrasound on my large belly.

"Is the picture coming into view soon?" I questioned, looking at a screen to show a picture of the baby inside of my stomach.

"Usually it would come into view now..." A picture did come into view, but it was nothing like what I—or the doctor—would've imagined.

"Fuck."

I drove home slowly that day, taking in the images of what could've been or what should've been. I went home to the house I shared with my half-sister, my sister's boyfriend, and my own fiancé.

"Hey Tomoyo." I opened her front door and gently closed it as I hugged my sister.

"You look a little down...are you okay?" I asked with a soft voice.

"I need to talk to Yukito." Sakura said quietly, referencing to her fiancé.

"Upstairs...don't do anything you'll regret."

"I'm okay right now. I'm in the zone."

"Pregnant women are really quite irrational sometimes. Don't break Yuki's heart...he loves you."

"I don't plan on that...and I'm _not _irrational and I can't be." Sakura said walking up the stairs, leaving Tomoyo in the kitchen.

"Huh." Tomoyo said softly as she chopped some carrots.

Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes. Every word she was about to say could affect her life entirely.

She knocked on the door. "Hey Yuki..." She said embracing him. That's when the tears really started to flow.

"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" His silver hair swooped in his eyes and his maroon eyes framed with glasses looked at Sakura in a way nobody had ever looked at her before.

"I'm a failure. A bad mother. What could've I had done?" Sakura said. By now Yukito knew what she was talking about. Miscarriage.

"You didn't do anything wrong...it's not your fault. Maybe it was just too early! You'll be an excellent mother—when the time is right. For now we can focus on the marriage. And now you'll look even sexier in your wedding dress." He said, moving his lips towards hers in a comforting way.

"Yuki...stop." She said, pushing him off of her.

"Sakura...I know it's hard..." Yukito tilted his glasses.

"Enough. Every time I look at you I think of the baby. I can't...go on."

"What are you saying."

"Leave...now please." She said.

* * *

_Crime Lab- Syaoran_

"Syaoran Li to my front office." Takashi Yamazaki, head CSI, called over a walkie-talkie.

"Roger that, on my way." I replied, eager to find out what could possibly be in store for me.

I was also a little nervous. What the hell could Takashi want? I devoted every hour of my free time—and time working—to the CSI. There wasn't anything wrong with that...was it? If I got a promotion, I would have more of a reason for not having a personal life. If I got fired...I didn't have any personal life to resort to. My only friend was Eriol Hiiragizawa, my partner, and possibly Takashi.

"Hey Takashi, what's up?" I asked.

"No need for small talk, man, just sit down for a sec." He said, pointing to a chair.

"Syaoran, who is your best friend?" Takashi asked.

"Um...Eriol..."

"But you work with him. Outside of your work life I mean?" Takashi said, rubbing his brown beard with his fingers.

I didn't respond. I had an apartment but the landlord didn't even make me pay rent since I never used it; always being at work.

"See what I mean. I'm not saying this in any kind of spiteful or rude way, but Syaoran, you seriously have no life. That's why I'm giving you the entire summer off, with pay for overtime hours. Think of it as a retreat—a time to find a girlfriend, and just live life to the fullest. I accomplished that when I was 19 and then began training for this business, and look where I am now. Happily married to Miharu and always getting things done. Pack your things." He told me.

I stared at him blankly. There was no way in hell that I would skip out on the CSI. They needed me. What if because I wasn't there the most valuable cases we had opened would fall into the hands of the FBI? That couldn't happen. But what if...

"Sir...you must be making a mistake..."

"Find a lady." Takashi said, throwing a tape roll at me to get me to leave.

For some reason, that afternoon, a great weight was lifted off of my shoulders—even though I didn't want it to be, it just did. And for some reason...it felt...good.

* * *

_Tomoeda-Sakura_

"Eriol-Kun, can you spare a moment?" Tomoyo kissed her boyfriend as he walked into the house.

"Of course, anything for Tomo-Tomo!" He said, kissing her neck. I never found such public intimacy heartwarming. It was as if people were showing off their perfect relationships. And now Sakura could never have that.

"Okay...okay..." Tomoyo said, getting him off of her as if she read my mind.

"Um...what did you need to talk to me about?" Eriol blushed with embarrassment.

"It's not about me...it's about Tsukishiro-San and Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Tsukishiro-San? What happened to Yuki-Kun? I can predict what happened already. You guys broke up didn't you? I could tell you both didn't love each other...but what about the baby?"

"Eriol...oh shit...please babe, don't speak up like that..." Tomoyo said as I uncontrollably broke down to the floor.

I had lost my entire future. I had lost something that would glue Yukito to me forever. I had always been insecure as a child. My hair didn't grow as long as all the other girls. It was some gene condition that I had inherited from my mom, Sonomi Kinomoto. Hell, I don't really know what it was. Anyway, when I got a man as handsome and charming as Yukito...I couldn't explain it. I just...I needed something to hold us together.

I had lost it.

Eriol embraced me then, realizing what had happened.

Days later, I continued to shrink down to my normal size. I had to work out a great deal to get back to my old size.

"Tomoyo, I'm gonna go for a run! Be back soon!" I said as I closed the front door.

Tomoeda was such a small town—yet an amazing city. I had had so many adventures as a child...my friends Chiharu, Misaki, Naoko and I would all slide down the sides at King Penguin Park, which I was running by now.

The year after I entered 2nd grade, when I was 7, my father told me that a long time ago, two years before I was born, he had married a woman named Nadeshiko Daidouji, who had a baby named Tomoyo, and since Nadeshiko had died, Tomoyo was coming to live with us and my brother Touya.

Thinking about all of this put me into a confused daze. Before I knew it I bumped into something really hard and fell over a bridge and into a pond at the park.

"Fuck...my iPod's ruined." I said angrily...and wet.

"That wasn't my fault. You got into a daze." A muscly man pointed out.

I hated muscly men. But something about this one was mesmerizing...but weird...but seductive...but forbidden. And I wasn't one to let a man have the upper hand. During sex with Yukito I was on top of my game...and him.

* * *

End. Please review! First Story in Forever!


	2. The Dinner

**Fear, Shoot, Love- **Soy Sawce

**Characters:** Sakura K., Syaoran L.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Rating: **M !

**Author's Note: ** I maybe have only gotten one review in the first 24 hours, but I did get a lot of alerts for my newest story, _Black Sheeps! _I'm happy you guys are reading it! Hopefully I can get some more reviews though? Keep up the good work! This chappie is dedicated to brightambereyes! (First reviewer)

**Appearances:**

Sakura: Light Hair, Suntanned skin (Not Jersey Shore Tan), Glowing Green Eyes, Struggling Actress, 23

Syaoran: Dark brown hair, same skin as Sakura, Amber Eyes, CSI, 24

Tomoyo: Long Black Hair, pale skin, Purple eyes, Fashion Designer, loves Eriol, 25

Eriol: Navy hair, pale skin, silver eyes behind glasses, CSI, loves Tomoyo, 25 and a half

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Dinner**

_King Penguin Park-Bridge - Syaoran_

"Fuck...my iPod's ruined." A woman said, wet and confused from just falling off of a bridge. Thanks to me. HEY IT WAS SMALL. It was only like a four foot fall. No big deal.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. You got into a daze." My aggressive side was coming out, I could tell.

"Well...I have a lot to think about!" She said, brushing off some of the water with her hands and running away crying.

"What the hell..." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have said that with such venom in my voice, even though I was kind of annoyed.

I had seen so many people cry all of my life. When I was eight, my father died right in front of my eyes. He got shot by my mom, Yelan. My four sisters (Feimei, Sheifa, Fuutie, and Fanren) and I cried for the longest time ever. And in the CSI, even, when I told people about their loved ones who had died in a crime, they always bawl. It's the worst thing to see—ever. I also hated it when pretty girls or women cried. Like the one who had just unexpectedly gone into tears...I would classify her as pretty if I was asked to rate her.

I was overthinking.

But for some reason I just wanted to know who she was...and why she was crying.

This was probably from the curiosity I had gained in the CSI—always wanting to know who, when, where, and why something was being caused.

"Sorry..." I whispered to no one particular. I knew she couldn't hear me. Based on the rate of speed that she had bumped into me, I guessed she was a fast runner and could be a quarter mile down the road by now. Oh well. Not like I'll ever see her again.

_House – Sakura_

"Sakura..." Tomoyo said as I came through the front door. I think she saw the tears that were in my eyes. Oh well. I was done giving shits about who saw me crying or what I looked like—especially people I didn't know.

Like the muscly bastard who ran into me at the park today.

Okay, so I ran into him. Big whoop. He was still a bitch about the whole incident...

But his looks covered it up. Damn. He was as sexy—if not _sexier_—than Yukito. No doubt about it. The man I ran into at the park today had chocolate brown hair, and amber eyes that looked like they were full of honey—

I was overthinking this. Why did I still remember his face? He was an insignificant stranger.

Oh wait. I know why I did. Because he...

No.

That couldn't be it.

Maybe because he reminded me of what could've been...with Yukito.

Wow, bumping into a sexy...err...rude 'ol bastard made me think about the baby again. The poor thing. But maybe God meant it. God doesn't make mistakes, does he? Or was this his first...he almost made the mistake of making me a mom...

I automatically fell on my bed upstairs bawling. I'm pretty sure Eriol and Tomoyo are pretty tired of the sounds of my heavy breathing. Poor things probably have trouble sleeping...

* * *

_Somewhere in the city – Syaoran_

On the way back from the park, I almost forgot where my apartment was. Well...I never really used it, so I guess that would be why. And I didn't have a car to drive either. I ran to work to keep up with my shape. Who was I trying to impress anyway...there's no one to impress. I only have Eriol, and the last prerogative on my mind was to impress him.

I finally found my apartment building. When I walked into my room I realized just how...dull it was. The walls were white. The couch was white. The carpet was tan. There was no...energy.

Speaking of energy...that girl...

My mind kept wandering to her pristine emerald eyes that she had...full of tears. I had caused that. Maybe falling into the water hurt her? Hopefully she didn't hit her head...maybe she had a concussion and the tears were a part of post-concussion phase? But she said she had a lot to think about...could it mean the concussion gave her temporary amnesia and she had to _think about _who she was and she got confused and she was crying? Hopefully it was none of the big medical diagnosis's and it was just some strange personal problem...

But I still felt obligated to find out who the emerald eye beauty was and check her out...not like that! For medical reasons...dipshit.

I felt something buzz in my pocket. My cellphone? I didn't really need it...The only people I talked to were Takashi and Eriol...and I have a work phone for my clients or Takashi to call me, but Takashi confiscated that, too. So I guess Eriol was calling me.

"Hey Eriol!" I said over the phone.

"You didn't even check your caller ID, did you...and you knew it was me...that's just...that's fucking sad Syaoran. You really need to make some friends." Eriol said sarcastically...I hope. Or he was just being plain rude.

"Don't be mean, Eriol-Kun!" A female voice wined in the background of the conversation.

"Was that your beloved girlfriend you were talking about?"

"Tomo-Tomo, leave for a sec, please." Eriol said to the girl. Tomo-Tomo? _What the fuck was up with his relationships..._ I thought.

"Yeah." He said after she left. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, I want you to come over for dinner tonight. Tomoyo Daidouji—my girlfriend-'s half-sister is making wantons and from what I've heard from Tomoyo they are DELICIOUS. Anyway, I think I want to propose tonight. And I want another guy there. And I figured, 'Hey, fuck my best friends, I'll invite Syaoran 'cause he's privileged that I'm gracious enough to be his only friend and I'm gonna help him make some friends!" Eriol said.

"So...what?"

"So, want to come over tonight for wantons?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Say thank you." Eriol said.

"Thanks...pal?" I didn't know the right words to say. This was my first social outing in...months.

"I'll text you the address." Then the phone line went dead.

* * *

_The House – Tomoyo_

It was the first of June. I, Tomoyo Daidouji, was designing a dress for Sakura to wear for a maternity fashion show I was doing (since she's so beautiful and I'm a fashion designer anyway), when she came home with a confused look, looking for Yukito Tsukishiro, her boyfriend.

She had had a miscarriage.

She would've been an excellent mother...except...

I could tell Yukito wasn't her type...

Yukito was...how can I put it...too bubbly for her. He ate a lot while she ate a few bites at the most. He talked a bunch while she listened. He hugged everyone and she nodded her head in acknowledgement. I loved my sister, but I wish she could see what she needed, rather than what was there. Meaning, she should've picked someone other than Yukito. But now they're over.

Tonight, June 13th, I asked Sakura to make her special wantons. They were a family recipe on the Kinomoto line, not Daidouji.

I told her that Eriol's friend was coming over. She hesitated to the thought that I maybe setting her up on a double date, but I assured her I wasn't doing such...

Even though I was lying!

Eriol told me not to drool when I saw his friend. Apparently he was the shit, as Eriol described him, without trying to sound too homosexual. But Eriol was perfect for me. I was happy.

Hours later, it was time for dinner. I wore a black, spaghetti strap dress that hugged my body quite well. It gave me the perfect amount of sexy, and adorable! Sakura, on the other hand, was much more fun to design outfits for. Anything could just make her emerald eyes pop. So I made her a pink (since that was her favorite color while she was pregnant) flowing dress that ended just above her knee. Even though she hesitated, saying it was too happy of a color and that she didn't want to look too cute or childish, I made her, because that's what older sisters who are fashion designers do!

We came down the stairs, looking amazing as usual! (Large smiley face on that last part.)

We heard knocks on the door. Sakura claimed she had to use the restroom so I opened it, Eriol being on the couch, choosing a channel.

"Hello, you must be Li!" I said, shaking the man's hand.

Damn.

Just...damn.

He was sexy.

Not my type, but just damn.

Perfect for Sakura. She was lucky. He was sexy...muscular...with dark brown hair and yellow-ish eyes that you just fall into when you stare...

Sorry Eriol.

"Oh so you're Tomoyo Daidouji...right? Nice to meet you...Syaoran Li...but you know that...um...oh! Hey Eriol!" Syaoran walked over to Eriol by the couch and 'bro-shaked' Eriol. I heard a very quiet creaking noise. I saw Sakura, her head poked out of the bathroom. She was wide-eyed and looked...confused and scared.

"Tomoyo!" She whispered harshly. I crept over to the bathroom when she pulled me in, unnoticed by the boys.

"Sakura...what's wrong...?" I asked.

"See that guy? Why is he here..."

"He works with Eriol, he's Eriol's friend."

"No! I can't eat with him. We were bitches to each other earlier today. I bumped into him and I fell in the water..." She rambled.

_That's why there was water on the floor! _ I deduced to myself.

"Stay calm. Be chill. Pretend it never happened! Walk out their like the hot mama you are!"

"Mama..." She almost cried before I was pushing her out of the bathroom and her tears turned to 'normality.'

"Oh, this is my girlfriend's half-sister," he whispered something to Li, "...Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

_The House - Sakura_

I was in the bathroom fixing Tomoyo's too-sexy-for-just-a-dinner-makeup that she put on me when I saw the bastard in my living room! I pulled Tomoyo in there with me, gave her the deets of what happened earlier at the bridge, and then was pushed out and forced to be introduced to him.

"Oh this is my girlfriend's half-sister, _and soon to be sister-in-law,_" I heard him whisper to the bastard. "Sakura Kinomoto."

My anger now turned into upbeat, childish excitement. Oh my god. Was Tomoyo going to get engaged? I was so happy! Tonight must be the night. I didn't see a ring on her finger, and she would've told me!

But then I remembered I had to shake the bastard's hand and learn his name.

I could tell he hesitated about saying something about earlier. I think we both thought the same thing at the same time. Weird.

"Nice to meet you, stranger!" I said, way too obviously.

"You too, I'm Syaoran Li!"

"Nice to meet you, Li!" I said, grasping his hand with my fingernails to add a little pain...had to make sure he would let go!

At the table that night, there were jokes, long, hard laughter, vodka, compliments on my wantons...but no proposal.

"So..." I tried saying something for once. "...where do you work, Li?" I spun around towards his end of the table.

Eriol answered for him. I didn't ask you smartass! But I guess I would've rather had Eriol talking than Li...

"Syaoran worked for me in the CSI. He always was there...he hardly went home...but he's on summer break, as the boss calls it." Eriol said. "Hey, can I make a toast? I think I bought some champagne...shit."

It was Eriol and Tomoyo's night, and Eriol forgot to buy the best kind of alcohol for a proposal? Well, there's one thing a wing-girl always has to do in this time...leave the table from the awkward conversations with Li and go to the market to get some!

"I'll go to the market!" Li and I said at the same time.

Shit.

"Okay, you two can go together! That gives me and Tomoyo some alone time..." Eriol said, hungrily kissing Tomoyo.

"Oh, Eriol, not when guests are here! We'll save it for later!" She winked.

So now I was stuck with Li.

This would be, in my entire twenty-three years, the longest drive, EVER.


End file.
